SSN2: Mercenary
This article is about Mercenary’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin The neutral special is take from Mercenary's primary attack in Test Subject Complete and Test Subject Arena 2, a rapid fire projectile attack from his gun. The up special is from the teleporters seen throughout the Test Subject games. The down special is from the Orange Goo Pies cooked by the mercenaries in Test Subject Complete. The Super Attack is from when the mercenaries dropped the orange enzyme bombs into the test chambers in Test Subject Complete. Up throw is in reference to the target test games from Test Subject Arena 2. Forward smash is Mercenary's melee attack in Test Subject Arena 2. Strengths *Possesses a meteor smash: down aerial *Good at zoning and pressuring opponents *Kill moves: up tilt, forward tilt, forward smash, up smash, down smash, up aerial, down aerial, forward aerial, back aerial, back throw, up throw, Teleporter Kick *Good grab game *Down throw is a combo throw *Dash attack is a good approach option *Good range on attacks *High launch on attacks *Good grab game *Great ground game *Heavyweight, having good survivability *Disjointed hitboxes on some attacks give them high priority *Rapid Fire neutral special has a very high firing rate and is an excellent zoning and pressuring tool as it is a very fast projectile and can rack up damage quickly *Mercenary Motor Bike side special is an excellent approach option and combo starter as well as horizontal recovery; Mercenary can jump out of the move and then throw the bike at opponents as an item *Teleporter Kick up special is a kill move and a good recovery move that is difficult to gimp or meteor *Cooked Orange Hose down special has pushboxes, making it good for edgeguarding; it deals a good amount of damage and can be charged to increase the range Weaknesses *Very slow dash speed *Low jump height *Poor air game *High landing lag on most aerials *Poor ground game *Lacks good approaches in the air *Down aerial only meteor smashes when it sweetspots *Poor horizontal air movement *Low grab range *Average combo game *Has few kill set-ups, being only down tilt and dash attack, having no kill set-ups in the air *Low damage on most throws *Relatively slow pummel *Poor edge game *Susceptible to combos and juggling *Considerable starting lag on some kill moves and aerials, namely down smash, forward tilt, up aerial, and forward aerial *Rapid Fire neutral special can only be used for so long continuously; after a while the machine gun will overheat and the Mercenary cannot use the move again for a short while *Mercenary Motor Bike side special cannot be used if the Motor Bike is already present on the stage and after dismounted it can be picked up by opponents and used against the Mercenary *Teleporter Kick up special has considerable ending lag *Cooked Orange Hose does not cause flinching Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Jabs an elbow forth and then rams their gun forwards. 2%, 4% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Mercenary headbutts overhead. 8% ◾Down Tilt- Mercenary kicks across the ground. 8% ◾Forward Tilt- Mercenary strikes forwards with their gun. 9% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Mercenary swings his gun upwards. 14-20% ◾Forward - Mercenary powerfully kicks forwards. 17-23% ◾Down - Mercenary kicks to each side. 19% uncharged, 24% fully charged Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Mercenary tackles forwards, finishing with a somersault back to their feet. 13% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Mercenary swings their gun upwards. 9% ◾Down aerial - Mercenary stomps downwards with both feet. 11% ◾Neutral aerial - Mercenary does a sex kick. 6% ◾Forward aerial – Mercenary swings their gun in a downwards arc in front of them. 11% ◾Back aerial - Mercenary kicks backwards with both feet. 10% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel- Mercenary headbutts the opponent. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Mercenary punches the opponent away. 5% ◾Back Throw- Mercenary falls backwards with the opponent and then vaults them away with one leg. 4% ◾Down Throw- Mercenary pushes the opponent to the ground and kicks the opponent. 4% ◾Up Throw- Mercenary hurls the opponent upwards and then fires at them three times. 8% when all hits connect Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Rapid Fire (3% each bullet) ◾Side Special- Mercenary Motor Bike (7%) ◾Up Special- Teleporter Kick (10%) ◾Down Special- Cooked Orange Hose (5% each second of contact) ◾Super Attack- Cooked Orange Bombs (20% each bomb) Skins/Costumes Mercenary as he normally appears Grey- Mercenary wearing a grey uniform White- Mercenary wearing a white uniform Orange- Mercenary wearing an orange uniform Blue- Mercenary wearing a Blue uniform* Green- Mercenary wearing a green uniform* Fusion- Mercenary wearing part green and part orange uniform* Purple- Mercenary wearing a purple uniform* Taunts Side Taunt: Mercenary says 'Huh?' Up Taunt: Mercenary jumps up and down with his gun in one hand Down Taunt: Mercenary laughs Funny Face- makes a funny face* Helmet Removal- takes off his helmet and sets his gun down* Orange Pie- holds up a orange goo pie and drops it on the ground, making a mess* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: